heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2013.05.10 - Quantum Tour
It is a good bet that Jazmin has been here most, if not all of the day. She certainly looks as if she's well settled in at the table fairly out of the way of the flow of traffic. She's finally stacked up some papers into a neat little pile and has collected herself a bowl of ice cream. She's folded herself into a chair in a position that can only be described as yoga, and is reading from a tablet computer. When Booster Gold enters the Commissary, he utters a slightly giddy cry of delight when he spies the automat array. "Food prep I can comprehend!" he says in 21st Century English, beaming a smile, delight causing him to float up into the air where he hovers. He is not in the habit of talking to himself, in general, but that seems to be what he is doing. "Look, Sk--" He pauses, and looks around. The person he is addressing is not with him, so he peeks into the transport tube curiously. Then, he shrugs; oh well. "Hi," Booster directs towards Jazmin, having finally noticed her presence. "I don't think we've met! I'm Booster Gold." The young man points at his own chest with his thumb, and then he points it in finger-gun configuration towards Jazmin, and winks at her. Jazmin looks up as she's addressed, and then looks even further up when she realizes the who of the greeting. "I am quite certain we haven't met. I'm Jazmin. Kid Quantum if you prefer codenames, but most call me Jazmin." She pauses a moment and then, while distracted from what she was reading, takes a bite of ice cream. "If you're trying the ice cream, the strawberry's better than the chocolate." "Kid Quantum. Jazmin. Got it." Booster repeats, cheerfully. He reaches up to push back his goggles and cowl, letting them hang behind his neck. "Booster Gold is my codename, but my name is Booster Carter." He pauses, looking thoughtful as he rubs his chin. "Well, I mean my name is Michael Carter, but I go by Booster. I'd introduce you to my assistant, Skeets, but I think he got lost." The tall man gives Jazmin's ice cream a curious look, and then he notices her papers and computer. "Oh, you're like, doing work and stuff. Sorry! I was just having a look through the HQ. I figured, even if I'm a reservist, I should know what's what." "Oh! Did you have a try out just recently? I heard about that just as I was barely getting settled and was completely out of sorts on the when of things." Jazmin ahs as that little bit of trivia settles into her thoughts. She shakes her head at the apology. "No no, I had been earlier, but now I'm just hanging out, reading a book I figured out how to get from the store and making an attempt to be more social than sitting in my room might be." She smiles a little, a quirk of her lips. "I still get lost at least half the time. Have you found the gym yet?" "Oh yeah, that was me," Booster is still smiling when he confirms Jazmin's query with regards to that recent tryout, although there might be the slightest hint of strain behind that beaming bright facade. "I recently found out where food comes from in this century and... I mean it's all kind of confusing." He gestures at the automat array. "This is more what I'm used to." Booster rests his fists on his hips in a semi-casual manner; but the truth is, when he is in his costume, he has a tendency to take dynamically heroic stances. He has practiced this so often it now happens naturally. "I'd heard there was a gym but no, I haven't been in there, yet." "That." Jazmin gestures similarly. "Is more what I'm familiar with as well. Although I did figure out, eventually how to order a dramatically over sugared coffee dessert at a coffee shop, and the food court at the mall isn't so much different than the automat, except you ask a person rather than push buttons." She nods and gestures. "It seems fairly well equipped, a pool and everything. I can't remember the last time I went swimming." There's a pause, long enough for another spoonful of ice cream. "You said you have an assistant?" "Awesome. I'm paying for a gym membership right now, but wowzer they're expensive. Since I'm only getting semi-regular work, it'd help a lot if I could just come here," Booster says, looking thoughtful again. He glances at the transport tube when Jazmin asks about his assistant. "Yeah, that'd be Skeets, he's a valet droid. I think he must have gotten shunted the wrong way. Don't tell him I said this, but I really don't think I could've managed in this era without his help." "Clearly you've been in this time longer than I have." Jazmin smiles a touch and winks at him. "Your secret's safe with me. I've been reduced to asking random strangers on the street. Honestly, without HQ to live in, I'd be utterly screwed. I have only barely worked out what costs what. I am jealous of your valet droid." She nods and then gestures again. "Would you like me to show you where it is? Or are you more interested in food first?" "Yeah, I think I may have gotten here before most of you, although probably not all that long before..." Booster holds up his hand to point out the Legion ring he is wearing. "It was a surprise to me, when I heard voices... and in Interlac, too, which I still haven't encountered in this era. "I'm from the twenty-fifth century, the Legion doesn't exist there. It's a thing still in my future, I think. Anyway..." He gestures vaguely at the Commissary. "I didn't come in here to eat, I just wanted to find it. So basically... whenever you'd like to, at your leisure." "I'm from the 31st." Jazmin explains as she uncurls from her seat, to gather up papers and computer and the all important ice cream. "It's like coming to a whole new world, and for me at least it is. I'm not originally from Earth." She balances her bowl on top of her tablet. "Who else have you met? "Uh gosh, let's see..." Booster Gold frowns slightly as he searches his memory, counting off on his fingers. "Cos, Lightning Lad, M'onel, uh... Laurel Gand, Mr. Shakespeare, Saturn Girl, Brainiac 5... I think that's everyone, so far." He waves one hand, indicating the room or perhaps just the world beyond it, "I'm from Earth and it's still different from what I know. From what I can see, Earth doesn't have a lot of contact with other worlds, which is probably why I wasn't running into any Interlac. So it's a good thing I spent the time learning 21st Century vernacular." "Wow, you've met a lot of folks. More, perhaps, than I have by a couple." Jazmin starts off towards the tubes, turning a bit to ensure that they can keep speaking as she does. "I grasp a bit of it, and then some natives were talking and I completely lost the thread of what they were saying. I'm sure I sound even more stilted and foreign in 21st century commentary. I think it'll be easy enough to catch the thread of. I hope at least." She gestures at the tube. "Up to the gym then, or down. Whichever it is." "Well, I met a lot of them when the ship... which ended up making this headquarters... came crashing down out of the sky. I put a force-field around it to keep it from breaking up, I had a huge headache for the rest of the day." Booster eyes the transport tube, then gestures to it as he turns to face Jazmin. "I think you'd better go first, since you know where you're going. I was just randomly exploring, with the assumption that I wouldn't be able to stumble into no-go areas." "It's a reasonable assumption." Jazmin nods as she steps into it. "I only saw the ship after the crash. Good work on the force field, thank you." She gestures. "I haven't spent a lot of time finding restricted areas, so I'm not going to be much help in sneaking you into them." She turns back to the tubes to make her selection and go. "...I wasn't intending to sneak into restricted areas," Booster Gold replies, but he purses his lips a little, thoughtfully; maybe if they're really awesome restricted areas. He might consider it, then. He follows after Jazmin, and upon 'landing' at the Gymnasium, a little golden football-sized droid flies up. "Sir! I apologize, I must have gone the wrong way," says Skeets, sounding earnest and even a little fretful. "It's okay. Jazmin, this is Skeets..." Booster points at the hovering robot. "Skeets, this is Jazmin. Also known as Kid Quantum." "Clearly Skeets was just ahead of you in the tour." Jazmin notes with a touch of a smirk. "Nice to meet you Skeets." She considers the little golden droid a moment before gesturing. "The gym. I know some of us have already done a bit of practicing in here. I think it's pretty freeform open to whoever, it's not like we're cramped for space." "It's a pleasure to meet you as well, Jazmin!" Skeets chirps, apparently as upbeat and cheerful as his boss seems to be. "Wowzer. This is pretty great," opines Booster, as he takes a look around, walking further into the big room. "I don't actually have any powers," he explains, to Jazmin. "But I have to stay in top shape, because this suit..." he points at himself, or at least to the form-fitting metallic costume he is wearing, "It kind of amplifies what I can do. Among other things." He glances down at himself, and then adds, "Plus, it's pretty unforgiving, so I need to exercise every day if I want to walk around in public dressed this way." "Ahh." Jazmin lingers by the entrance, eating ice cream. Oh the irony indeed. She nods in understanding and then takes a bit of a breath. "My brother was much the same way. He had only very very minor powers innately, enhanced by his belt." Her expression twists into something rueful. "He is why the Legion only accepts those with innate powers these days." "...they do?" Booster turns back, looking mildly surprised. "I mean, I don't have any powers at all. If I took this suit and this ring off, I'd be a totally regular Earth-born human guy." After a moment of thought, he adds, "Er, not that I'm going to remove it, I was just giving an example." Booster has learned the hard way that current-era women can get a very wrong impression from comments like that; he has no idea if those in the 31st century are more easygoing, but he tries to play things on the safe side. Further ruminations over this bit of information from Jazmin are pushed aside for now, however. "What... if I may ask, it's fine if you don't want to say... but what happened to your brother?" Jazmin blinks a moment as he feels obliged to clarify about not removing the suit right here and now. She might even be blushing, hard to see on her dark skin. "Um.. that's good, about the not stripping down right here." She mmms softly at his question and then shrugs her voice as matter of fact as she might manage. "It's fairly common knowledge. He relied utterly on his belt, and it failed on his first mission with the Legion. He was the first Legionnaire to die." "Oh, no..." This is more or less what Booster expected to hear, but he still seems sincerely distressed at the news. The truth is, he is a sensitive guy in some ways. "I'm sorry." His brow furrows a little as he gazes at the middle distance. Finally, he says, "I really don't know much about the Legion or it's history... the ring I'm wearing, well..." he may as well be honest about it; he has been, so far, to the other Legionnaire's he's talked to. "I got it from a museum and they had no idea where it came from. I'm pretty sure now it's some kind of time travel artifact. Anyway, the point I failed to make is I'm sorry about what happened to your brother." "Weirdly.. neither do I. I come from a time when I'd not been in the Legion long, and James hadn't been dead for all that long. There's many here for whom that's ancient history." Jazmin admits quietly. "Thank you. It.. it's complicated, but I miss him." She holds up her hand, with her own Legion ring and then lets her hand drop. "I should probably drop these off before I get melted ice cream all over them. I'll see you again soon, Booster?" "Oh yeah, for sure!" Booster steps forward and extends his hand to Jazmin, for a handshake. "It really was great to meet you. And thanks for showing me around here... I'll be honest, it's been a little difficult making friends in this era, it's a little ironic that I'm having a much easier time with people from my future." He gives her one of his big, mega-watt smiles. "See you, Jazmin." "And I arrived effectively knowing no one. I don't think there's anyone from my time period and shared experiences here. It's nice to meet some friendly faces." Jazmin balances tablet and ice cream to be able to shake his hand firmly. "See you soon. And you too Skeets." She waves to the little droid and then heads back towards the tube. Category:Log